


The Oakwood Falls Murders

by Omegastudent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegastudent/pseuds/Omegastudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny pretend to be boyfriends while investigating a series of murders in a nearby town.  Romance and hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oakwood Falls Murders

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cannon Departure. This fic is set in an alternate world where season 1 and 2 happened the way that they happened in cannon, however season 3 was considerably different.  
> For the purposes of this story the reader should know that the Darach storyline didn’t take place. Instead the Alpha pack wanted Scott and Derek to join them while they moved into Beacon Hills to use as a safe harbor for their future endeavors. They failed.  
> Scott, Derek, and the others successfully overcame the Alpha pack’s not so subtle manipulations, avoided giving into a few temptations, and were forced to kill most of the Alpha pack members in self defense while driving the few survivors out of Beacon Hills permanently.  
> Scott’s become a new Alpha and Isaac has joined his pack. Danny was critically injured during one of the fights he stumbled across, which is, incidentally, how he found out about the supernatural world. Scott was forced to bite him to attempt to save his life which thankfully succeeded although it left Danny weakened and on the sidelines for the rest of the Alpha pack problem.  
> Eventually, Danny joined Scott’s pack as a Beta. It’s autumn now and has been several months since a supernatural threat has come into Beacon Hills.
> 
> Warning: This fic contains the occasional use of profanity, detailed nudity, descriptions of masturbation, and allusions to underage sex.

** The Oakwood Falls Murders **

**By**

 

**OmegaStudent**

** Chapter 1: A Case with a Side of Banter **

 

            It was coming up on two hours since school had let out.  Scott and Isaac were sprawled on the couch in the McCall‘s living room in front on the TV.  Scott flicked through the channels trying to find something that he thought would interest them both while Isaac was content to lay his head in his boyfriend’s warm lap and learn about his alpha’s taste in entertainment from the longer pauses on certain programs.

 

            The sound of a sportscaster reviewing one of last night’s games was interrupted but the soft sound of padding feet quickly coming down the stairs.  Stiles had been cooped up in Scott’s room checking something online since the three of them had gotten out of school.  On getting to his house, Scott had, of course, invited Stiles to relax for a bit, but his best friend had insisted that he needed to check something that he stumbled across earlier that day during a study period.  Once Stiles had disappeared into Scott’s room to use his computer, Isaac slightly shrugged saying that since things had been so quiet lately, Stiles was bound to start getting bored sooner or later.

 

            The excitable teenager emerged in a bit of a rush but slowed himself at the scene before him.  Scott and Isaac’s relationship was still somewhat new and required a bit more time for most people to get used to it.  Not that Stiles disapproved, far from it.  He was perceptive enough to see that they made each other happy most of the time and they might even be good for each other.  Still, he had to admit that it was fun to playfully provoke them when the opportunity provided itself.

 

            “Aww… that’s just adorable…” Stiles spoke from the staircase in an exaggeratedly touched voice. 

 

             Scott softly snorted but otherwise ignored his friend.  Isaac tilted his head up to look over at Stiles, gave his best shot at imitating the false voice and said “Aww… jealous?” 

 

             For added effect, Isaac proceeded to twist his arm around and give Scott’s ass a quick squeeze.  Scott shifted a bit uncomfortably and gave Isaac the eye while Stiles raised an eyebrow thinking, “ _Huh… Isaac’s willing to play.  I’ll have to get him back for that before we leave._ ”

 

            Shifting back to the important task he’d come downstairs for, Stiles narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment before walking over to stand in between the two werewolves and the television with a serious expression on his face.

 

            “Scott, I found something that I think you could help me with.  You know that I’ve been keeping my ear to the ground for any signs of supernatural activity in Beacon Hills, right?”

 

            Isaac sat up, his posture tense.  Scott straightened himself up as well, looking concerned about another possible threat and intrusion into his once normal life.  “What did you find?  Has someone… uh, has something happened?” Scott asked vaguely.  His first instinct was to ask how many people were killed, but he couldn’t bring himself to assume the worst yet.  Nevertheless his unvoiced instinct was correct.  For some reason, when dealing with the supernatural, it always began with finding bodies.

 

            “Not here no,” Stiles answered.  “Since I haven’t been picking up anything locally, thank God, for the past few months I decided to expand my search outward a bit to see if there was anything I could find that might be heading our way.  This morning I ran across a bit of news that sent up a red flag.  There’s a small town in the middle of nowhere that’s about six hours away called Oakwood Falls.  It has a small permanent population that’s mostly involved in tourism and/or hunting and fishing.  Apparently it’s quite popular with couples who enjoy outdoor vacations in a wooded area.  Lots of hills, streams, hiking trails, fishing spots, local wildlife, an apparent abundance of small waterfalls, and a lot of forest, predominantly oak trees I’d guess judging from the name, that sort of thing.”

 

            Scott nodded along, waiting for the other shoe to drop.  So far it sounded pretty nice.  Somewhere that he could see taking Isaac and having a great time at.

 

            Stiles continued, “however, despite this being the height of their tourist season, there probably aren’t that many people vacationing there since three people have wound up dead in the last two weeks.” 

 

            Stiles grimaced as he went on, “but it gets better.  See like all towns, this one is no stranger to the occasion casualty.  Accidents happen there just like everywhere else.  Someone gets hit by a drunk driver, an inexperienced hiker misses their footing and snaps their neck in the fall, a hunter shoots someone by mistake, it sucks but it happens.  I skimmed through a few decades of accidental and/or intentional deaths in the town and nothing like these three came up...  where each one was, one way or another, cut completely in half…”

 

           Scott winced.  Either this was a very strange coincidence, for once, or this place definitely wasn’t werewolf friendly.  Oh well, so much for a future weekend getaway with Isaac.

 

           Stiles gave them a moment to let it sink in and then asked, “So can you help me out with this?”

 

           Scott looked over to Isaac and back to Stiles with his face a picture of concern.  “Yeah, what did you have in mind?”

 

           Stiles knew he could rely on Scott.  Despite his closest friend’s flaws, he was always willing to help out when people were in trouble.  Stiles drew in a deep breath and started getting into the specifics of his still not-completely-fledged-out plan. 

 

           “Well at first I was thinking of asking Allison if she’d go with me to help investigate this place and see what we can see.  But… as it turns out, Oakwood Falls is actually similar to Beacon Hills in the open-minded department.  A large percentage of the town’s tourism is actually from the LGBT community.  So I was wondering if you and I could go together… as ah, um, a couple?”  Stiles ended awkwardly with a half grimace, half smile.

 

            Scott’s eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes began darting back and forth as if looking for an escape that was too damn scared to show itself.  “Uh…”

 

            “Fake couple!” Stiles suddenly burst out.  “Ha uh yeah a fake couple _obviously_ cause the two of you uh yeah you know…  Sorry I should have said that the first time.”

 

             Isaac’s eyes had been narrow for a while now, silently drilling holes into both of the two young men next to him.  Finally speaking up he sarcastically bit off, “Yeah… that might have made things just a bit smoother.”

 

             Standing up, Isaac started to slowly head towards the kitchen to make them some sandwiches while remarking, “I know it’s your call Scott, but I’m not sure about this.  If they were werewolves, then whoever’s doing the killing seems pretty good at it if they’re 3 and 0.  For all we know the town could be hunter central right now and they won’t even come in our direction when they finally do move on.” 

 

             Isaac opened the kitchen door and sighed heavily.  “I know it might seem a bit heartless, but a six hour drive is a pretty good distance and I think we should concentrate on protecting ourselves and our own town.  Taking off to go battle the supernatural wherever we get a whiff of it…  Let’s just say that as far as I’m aware, none of us own a 67’ Impala.”  Isaac closed the door to the kitchen behind him and the two boys in the living room could hear the sound of plates being set down.

 

             Scott had a thoughtful look on his face.  “He has a point Stiles.  I understand trying to help people, I do, but what happens next month when you hear something else, and the month after that?  We have school, lacrosse, families… I don’t think we can go around policing the world and still have lives of our own.  Protecting ourselves is one thing, going out and looking for trouble is another.”

 

             Stiles nodded calmly as if expecting the response.  “I know that, but I was hoping that if there was something happening nearby and it didn’t interfere with whatever we were up to, we could at least go and check it out.  And…”  Stiles drew out the word with a cocky smile, “it just so happens that this week is a school vacation week and I know that you don’t have any definite plans!  So how long will it take you to pack?”

 

             Scott rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.  “Um, actually I do kinda have plans…  Isaac invited me up to his dad’s cabin for the week.  He hasn’t been there since his father uh… met Jackson… and he asked for my help is fixing things up a bit.  Maybe you could take Derek with you?  He’s probably bored and he might say yes… or not.”  Scott added seeing the sour look on Stiles face.

 

             Stiles was a bit miffed at having his plan potentially turned down and spoke gruffly, “Derek?  Let’s face it, if Derek and I were forced to spend an entire week together, one of us would end up getting eaten and it wouldn’t be him.  You’d be lucky if you could go sniff out my chewed upon bones once Derek came back alone.”

 

             Scott chuckled at Stiles exaggeration and knew that his friend just really wanted to go and check this place out with him.  The case was of course Stiles’ primary concern, but spending time with Scott was probably a close second.  Scott was able to admit to himself that the amount of times that he was able to hang out with Stiles alone like they used to had been getting more rare as the months went by and he started dating Isaac.  “Ok, tell you what, if you can’t get another werewolf to go with you, I promise I’ll go with you myself.”  A slight bang could be heard from the kitchen as Isaac’s enhanced hearing must have picked up on Scott potentially breaking off their weeklong trip.  Scott winced, but hoped that Isaac would understand if he was forced to go.   

 

            Stiles eyes narrowed maliciously as a thought occurred to him.  Scott gave his friend a distrustful look as Stiles leaned down and whispered sultrily in his ear, “Come on Scotty… ditch Isaac for a week and take this case with me.  We can spend the nights together and I know how much you loved that thing I did with my tongue last night…”

 

           The crash of a refrigerator door being slammed came from the kitchen.  Isaac stormed back into the living room right on cue; face flushed, eyes stabbing at Scott, and clearly pissed off beyond belief.  Stiles adopted a completely surprised and innocent look on his face while Scott stood up in disbelief looking between the two other teens.  _“Isn’t werewolf hearing wonderful,”_ Stiles thought.

 

            Scott gathered his wits about him and tried heading Isaac off before Stiles’ trick could take root.  “Stiles’ is just trying to get you riled up, we were only studying history last night, nothing happened.”  _Scott’s heartbeat was steady, proving the truth of his words._   “Come on Isaac, you know that I haven’t been with anyone else since we’ve been together and I’d never betray you like that.”  _Steady heartbeat._ Scott could see that he was getting through to Isaac.  _“Man, thank god for walking lie detectors…”_ he thought.

 

            Stiles’ let the act drop having gotten Isaac back for earlier and smiled, “Ok ok, sorry Isaac.  I just wanted to pull your leg.  Even the idea of being with Scott is kinda weird.  We’re more like brothers than friends we’ve been together for so long.”

 

            Scott nodded his head vigorously, “Yeah!  I’ve never even thought about having sex with Stiles.”  _Up-tick in his heartbeat giving away a lie._

 

            Isaac had been getting calmer as the conversation went on.  Now however he was back to furious.  “Excuse me…”

 

            Stiles was clearly confused.  One minute the joke was over and the next it appeared to be back on again.  “Wait what’s wrong?”

 

            Scott inwardly cursed himself for his own foolishness as Isaac bluntly said with a dangerous tilt of his head, “The last bit that Scott said was a lie.”

 

           Stiles eyes went wide at the realization that Scott had at least thought about what sex would be like with him.  _“Well that’s interesting,”_ thought Stiles as he decided to save that fact away for another day.

 

            “Ok,” Stiles said chuckling nervously, “I think I’ll leave you two love birds alone for a bit.  Sorry for the joke Isaac.  Scott… you know where I sleep.” Stiles said with a wink as he headed into the kitchen leaving Scott and Isaac to have an interesting conversation.

 

            Inspecting the fridge to see if the werewolf did any permanent damage to it (since if he did, it was Stiles’ own fault for having caused such a violent reaction in Isaac) Stiles was pleased to see it suffered no harm.  Just then the backdoor opened and Danny came into the kitchen.

 

            “Hey Stiles, what’s uh… what’s up?”  Danny said pointing to the loud voices coming from the living room.  Stiles shrugged, “Nothing much, apparently Scott wants to jump my bones and Isaac isn’t taking too well.”

 

            “I do NOT want to jump your bones!”  Scott yelled from the living room.  Danny eyes went wide as the yelling match continued.  “This whole heart-lie-detector-thing sucks!  We can’t go around using it against each other for thoughts and feelings or things we did before we were together.”  Scott continued.  “I mean when was the last time you jerked off thinking about Derek?”  Isaac remained silent and unknown to Stiles or Danny, he guiltily blushed.  “See!” continued Scott, “We can’t use it like that.  Come on, let’s just try to forget this and plan out our week away.”

 

            Stiles and Danny laughed a bit as they heard footsteps going upstairs.  “God I love some of your guys’ abilities,” chuckled Stiles.

 

            “So what started their little tiff off?”  Danny asked.  Stiles explained his search for any supernatural happenings and the situation at Oakwood Falls and how he was left without his best buddy to go with.  Danny listened politely while absentmindedly eating a couple of the forgotten sandwiches Isaac had made.

 

            “I actually don’t really have any plans I can’t back out of for this week.”  Danny said eagerly.  “I wouldn’t mind looking after your skinny human ass while you snoop around the place.  Besides I could also use my new senses to help out when I can.”  Danny offered.

 

            Stiles was a bit taken aback, but Danny could certainly prove an asset.  The only downsides he could see were that Danny wasn’t very used to his abilities yet and while pretending to be his best bud’s boyfriend would have been a cakewalk, pretending to be Danny’s would be much harder.  Stiles liked Danny but hadn’t really gotten the chance to know him very well.  The larger teen was almost always busy with something.

 

 _“Speaking of which,”_ thought Stiles, “ _how the hell could someone as popular as Danny not have any definite plans for an entire week off from school?!  Something weird’s going on…  maybe he’s desperate to test out his wolfy side?  He didn’t get much of a chance with the Alphas after all…”_

 

            “Um,” said Stiles, “well if you’re willing I’d be happy to have you along,” Danny flashed the younger teen a broad smile, “but you do know that we, and more specifically you, could get chopped in half, not to mention having to pretend we’re in love…”

 

            Danny’s smiled faded for a second at the mention of being cut in half, but he certainly didn’t have a problem with the other part.  “I’m game if you are,” Danny said taking Stiles’ hand and giving it a quick kiss.

 

            Stiles slowly took his hand back and snorted in amusement.  “Ok, ok.  You go tell Scott.  I’m going to go see Derek and ask if he knows anything about this place.  Man this is going to be weird, but hopefully we can do some good.”

 

 _“Huh, so maybe Stiles didn’t feel the same.  Oh well, at least this week will give me a chance to try and peek his interest,”_ Danny thought.  “Ok, pick me up in front of my house tomorrow morning and we’ll be on our way.  Does that work for you?”  Stiles nodded and they both set off.

 

 

 

** Chapter 2: Danny’s Attraction, the Hotel, and Unexpected Revelations **

 

            The six hour drive to Oakwood Falls in Stiles’ jeep was mostly uneventful.  Danny learned a few things about Stiles’ taste in music (“anything and everything” seemed to be a decent description) and how the teenager seemed rather attached to his vehicle.  Stiles also seemed to be in a good mood for most of the way, which made Danny hopeful. 

 

            Danny had known Stiles for years… no _known_ isn’t quite right… he’d _been aware_ of Stiles’ existence for years, but had never really paid him much attention.  He’d just been a kind of goofy kid who wasn’t in any of his social circles.  That changed once he’d almost died and Scott chose to give him the bite.  His reality went into a tailspin while he was barely conscious in the hospital and the hyperactive skinny kid who was friends with McCall started explaining Supernatural 101 to him. 

 

             Because his injuries came from an Alpha, it was apparently a miracle that Danny survived, but it still took a lot longer than normal for a werewolf to heal.  Thus he was kept on the sidelines while the Alphas were “dealt with”, which apparently involved a lot of running away from them but somehow eventually overcoming them.  On the sidelines right next to him most of the time was the fragile human teenager who was currently driving them through the woods on a barely-not-a-dirt-road.  During those weeks of hell, Danny got a real close look at just what type of person Stiles was.  And he’d been impressed to say the least.  Stiles had his faults, but his dedication to his friends and family was something you simply didn’t find in most people.  So Danny had started to fall for him.

 

              It was slow at first.  Danny didn’t really realize it as it was happening.  But he eventually caught himself smiling at some of Stiles’ antics that he used to find a bit annoying and somewhere along the way most of Stiles’ quirks had become a touch more endearing than just plain odd.  He’d even found himself more physically attracted to the teenager.  Stiles’ build wasn’t exactly something he used to consider sexy.  But now… 

 

              Like everyone else, Danny had always heard people say that when it comes to relationships, personality matters more than looks, but he’d never really given it much credit.  He’d notice a hot guy who didn’t seem to be a jerk, and BAM! Attraction.  But from how he’d been looking at Stiles for the past couple of months, he’d discovered that apparently someone’s character traits could considerably alter one’s perceptions when it comes to what we find attractive.  Apparently, life is just funny sometimes.

   

            “Ok, according to my GPS we’re almost there.  Now remember what I told you, be alert for anything suspicious, try to locate any non-humans if you can, but above all don’t give away that you’re not human yourself,”  Stiles ticked off his short list of instructions for the fourth or fifth time.

 

            Danny nodded.  “I got it Stiles, don’t worry.  Oh also, uh how to do you want to play the boyfriend game?  Like are we a new couple on our first vacation together?  A more established one?  Where did we meet?  What was our first date like?  Uh um… how many bases have we gotten to yet?  If this town is LGBT friendly these are things that might get asked while we’re looking around.”  Danny finished hesitantly.

 

            “Aw crap! I knew I was forgetting something.  Um, established couple?  Yeah that sounds… no wait, we don’t really know much about each other yet.  Ok new couple it is.  It’s our first vacation, we met on the lacrosse team, um uh…”  Stiles had trouble coming up with ideas for a first date.  “Let’s keep it simple,” Danny picked up the slack and continued, “our first date was a predictable dinner and a movie and our second was a local painting class that devolved into an extremely fun game of seeing who could get the most colors on the other and we both ended up getting banned from the art store.  Little twists make it more believable.”  Danny added at the end when Stiles gave him a raised eyebrow that could have meant a lot of things.

 

            “Ok, and uh let’s see, if we’re spending an entire week together we’d probably have uh gotten to at least third base?  Maybe all the way?”  Stiles asked, not having any genuine experience.  Danny was supremely thankful that Stiles was a human and couldn’t hear his fluttering heartbeat.  “Let’s uh… stick with third base.”  Danny said with a slight blush, effectively closing the subject while thinking of Stiles’ mouth around his cock and vice versa.  Stiles nodded, drove around a short bend in the road, and suddenly the town sprung up on them.

 

            “Wow, this place would be kinda cute if it wasn’t for the recent deaths and all.”  Stiles muttered half to himself.  Danny inwardly agreed looking at a number of small buildings normally found in a tiny town.  Stiles found what looked like the main road and decided to take a peek at what this quite place offered.  His GPS yelled at him that it was recalculating but he ignored it as he was presented with a number of quaint and well kept shops, a few entertainment venues, charming houses, etc

 

            “Huh, these people seem to have a thing for flags,” Danny commented.  “Apparently.”  Stiles agreed looking at the multitude of flags that hung from many of the buildings along the road.  He could see several American flags and California state flags, but also a number of shop flags announcing what someone could find inside a store (a flag with a shoe on it for a shoe store, a DVD flag for an electronics store, etc).  A large number of rainbow flags also dotted many buildings making Danny smile. And a weird flag with a two headed bear under the California state flag made Stiles almost laugh himself into crashing the jeep.  Lastly there was a flag that was on almost a third of the shops, bed and breakfasts, and houses they saw.  It was a black flag with a large full moon enclosing three oak leaves that stood out from different angles from the moon’s center.

 

            “I like it!”  Stiles announced after a bit of slow driving.  “They make this place really colorful,” he smiled.  “They certainly do,” agreed Danny, “but I wonder what that black one is all about.”  Stiles nodded, “Yeah I was wondering that myself.  Maybe it’s the town flag?  Well whatever it is, it’s different so we should find out more about it.  Oh look, it’s our home away from home,” Stiles announced pointing to a small three story hotel that looked a bit more fancy than anything else they saw in the town so far.  In addition to a rainbow flag it also had a black flag hanging out front.

 

            “Uh, you sure you can pay for this?”  Danny asked.  Stiles flashed him a broad grin, “Oh yeah I got it covered. No worries.”  They pulled up to the building, parked the jeep, and started taking their luggage inside the front entrance.  Once inside Stiles and Danny went up to the small counter to check in.

 

            “Hi there, can I help you?” the clerk asked.  “Yes we’d like to check in please,” Stiles said handing over a credit card, “it’s under the name Hale.”  Danny blinked in surprise.  “Certainly Mr. Hale,” the clerk said checking the name of the credit card, “I hope you had a good trip up here. Oh, I’ll be right back,” said the clerk as he looked up their reservation in a book and abruptly went into a back room.

 

            “Oh my god!  Did you steal Derek’s credit card?!  They’re probably calling the police right now!”  Danny whispered furiously.  Stiles gave him a completely shocked look as he defended his complete innocence.  “What?!  No!  Of course I didn’t steal Derek’s credit card when I went to go visit him last night.  I’m offended that you could think I would do something like that!”  Stiles exclaimed in a whispered voice. 

 

             Danny gave him a flat look and Stiles admitted defeat.  “Ok, so I would have totally stolen Derek’s credit card if I needed to, but after telling him about this place he looked up some stuff and found that the people who were killed were all locals and not tourists, so we may be a little safer than we thought.  He gave me his credit card, made a few calls I couldn’t make out in another room, and told me that he thought it would be good practice for you to flesh out your new abilities.  So no, I didn’t steal anything, yes Derek is paying for our trip, and yes he’s the one who booked us in this place.  I guess that he figured if we were going to spend a week here as uh lovers… we’d might as well be comfortable.”

 

             Danny rolled his eyes but let the matter drop.  Just then he heard two pairs of footsteps coming from the back room.  Stiles must have heard them too as he quickly intertwined his hand in Danny’s, starting off on pretending to be boyfriends.  Stiles noticed that Danny’s hand was rather warm and somewhat callused.  Probably from all the sports he played.  Danny wasn’t afraid to admit to himself that he rather liked holding hands with Stiles, feeling how unexpectedly soft the other teenager’s hand was.

 

             The clerk and another man came out of the back room and up to the counter.  The clerk went back to his normal duties and the other man took Stiles and Danny aside somewhat.  “Sorry for the mix up just then Mr. Stilinski.  Mr. Hale called us yesterday telling us to expect you today.  I admit I was surprised to hear from him after so many years.  His family used to vacation up here every so often before the uh… fire.  I actually became a good friend of his father over the years and was devastated to hear what happened.” 

 

              Stiles and Danny were surprised to say the least.  The idea of the brooding Alpha having gone on something as normal as family vacations once upon a time was almost absurd.  The clerk continued, “Mr. Hale also informed me that you two were here for more than just pleasure.  I admit you both look rather young, but an outsider’s perspective might be just what we need to help us with our uh… most recent problems.  If there’s anything I could provide for you, please let me know.  Now I’ll take you to your room.”

 

              Stiles and Danny were once again taken aback.  Neither expected any allies on this case, but the owner of the hotel seemed to be alright.  After walking down a few hallways and up to the top floor, they eventually stopped outside of a large room with a set of double doors.  The owner smiled shyly at them and opened both doors at once showing them a huge room with comfortable furniture, a side kitchen, a private bathroom, and an enormous bed dominating the back wall that probably could have fit four people quite comfortably.

 

              “Our humble version of a honeymoon suite.  Mr. Hale informed me that you recently got together and he wanted to give you the uh… best accommodations on your first vacation together.”  The owner blushed slightly as he went on, “normally I wouldn’t say this to our guests but Mr. Hale insisted,” he cleared his throat slightly, “the walls of this room are sound proof for uh… obvious reasons, so Mr. Hale wanted you to know that you may be as loud as you wish… when uh… yes.”

 

              Stiles and Danny were both blushing furiously.  Evidently Derek didn’t tell the owner everything and wasn’t above pulling a little prank.  “Oh, I almost forgot!” the owner declared as he pulled out a several pamphlets from inside his suit coat. “You’ll find the town a little bit less crowded than usual for obvious reasons, but overall we’ve decided to try and continue on as we have before.  So here’s a list of events that will be happening during your stay.  Feel free to attend as many as you wish or none at all.  Some couples prefer the uh… solitude of our trails over the social events.  At least they used to…  Anyways, if you have any questions or need anything please let me know.”

 

             With that the owner left and Stiles and Danny were left to confront the honeymoon suite on their own.  “Oh my…” Danny said out loud by mistake.  Stiles laughed, “ha ha, yeah… Well at least we know that Derek has a sense of humor?  Right?”  Stiles continued, “Ok so let’s get unpacked and see what’s going on in town.”

 

             Once the boys were settled in Stiles handed half the pamphlets to Danny and started looking through his other half.  Danny was embarrassingly already hot under the collar having been confronted with this room and this monster of a bed.  Danny glanced at the pamphlets and noticed that they were mostly for later in the week.  Stiles must have taken the top half containing the closer events.

 

             “So it looks likes there’s going to be a ‘Meet and Greet Barbeque’ for the town to welcome the newly arrived tourists later tonight.  Sounds like a good place to start gathering a list of suspects.  Oh, speaking of which…” Stiles rattled off the last to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call to Derek confirming that the owner and Derek had indeed talked and discussed the situation.  The talk took longer than Danny thought necessary and he lamented the fact that he had difficulty controlling his enhanced hearing and was unable to hear more than half of what Derek was saying.  Eventually Stiles gave a highly sarcastic series of laughs when Derek mentioned how they found their accommodations and hung up the phone.

 

             Danny blinked at Stiles.  “You suspected the owner?”  Stiles nodded, “Rule one of sleuthing: _Everyone’s_ a suspect.  But yeah the owner’s story about his talk with Derek matched up so we can probably trust him.  Once Derek had played his little game on us, speaking of which it’s a good thing that we chose to be a new couple since Derek already told the owner that we were if you noticed, he was more forthcoming about this place.  Apparently Oakwood Falls isn’t only a haven of sorts for the LGBT community, it’s also one for the supernatural community.  Which I guess makes sense since it’s surrounded by trees and is in the middle of nowhere.  So hunters tend to avoid the place like the plague since they would get torn to shreds by god knows what/who lives here.  So Derek thinks that whatever’s going on here is probably a series of supernatural on supernatural crimes.”

 

              Danny nodded his head in agreement while still trying to process a small town that might be chock full of weird creatures.  “Hey I just thought of something,” Danny said as he bent down to pick up the phone and called the main desk.  A few moments later the owner came up and politely inquired how he could help.

 

              “Thanks for coming so quickly,” Danny replied.  “We’re fairly ignorant of the goings on in this place, outside perspective and all, so I was hoping you could give us some information on what this town’s uh… _really_ like.  Can you start with the black moon and oak leaf flags?” Danny queried with his most charming smile.

 

               The owner smiled back in return, “Of course I’d be glad to uh, give you the lay of the land so to speak.”  He cleared his throat and said in an authoritative voice, “The flag in question is our official town flag that dates back many, _many_ years.  Nowadays the places that hang it are doing so to show that their friendly to… people like us in one way or another,” the owner said looking at Danny while flashing his amber eyes displaying that he was also a werewolf. 

 

              “The town was founded by the Pan family several centuries ago, before the US existed of course.  The Pan family has always been small and consists of a number of rather long lived Nymphs and Satyrs.  Almost a hundred years ago a group of werewolves came to the town wanting to start a lumber mill.  Things got unsurprisingly heated with the forest loving Pan family, and after a small but still unfortunate amount of blood spilled, things settled down and the werewolves took up hunting and fishing instead while having a haven to call home.  Since then things have been more or less peaceful until recently.  We have a number of supernatural creatures roaming around and settled here permanently.  Many of the tourists are also supernatural by the way.  Then some of the local werewolves started to get killed a couple weeks back.  There aren’t any hunters in the area that anyone can tell so people are unsurprisingly looking at their neighbors with suspicion,” the owner said. 

 

              “Which, by the way, I think is just ridiculous.  I know every single human and supernatural permanent member of our town and nothing could have happened that warranted such atrocious action against anyone let alone three good people.  Personally I’m convinced that it has to be a newcomer, but since the first murder, almost all of them have been closely watched as much as possible and none have shown any signs of being a serial killer.  So we’re at a loss.  Some of my oldest friends have even talked about moving away now that our haven has been compromised,” he concluded in a dejected voice.

 

               Danny felt compelled to move forward and give the shy man a comforting hug.  “We’ll do everything we can to get to the bottom of this,” Danny said earnestly while patting the older werewolf on the back.  “Th-Thank you.  If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.” The owner replied while quietly taking his leave.

 

               Danny turned to look at Stiles, “We have to solve this case.  Living in fear like this must be hell for these people.”  Stiles replied, “I know Danny, I know.  Come on, we still have some daylight left to look around before the barbeque tonight.”

 

              Stiles proceeded to open up his backpack and take out a manila folder holding what looked to be several photographs and some official looking papers.  “What’s that?” Danny asked looking puzzled.  Stiles replied nonchalantly, “It’s just the local police reports on the three murders.  I used my dad’s computer and information to print these out at the Beacon Hills station after I left Derek’s place.  I love how much police stations share information these days.  I heard that only ten years ago this would have been a nightmare to obtain.”  Danny’s eyes went wide at being confronted with the resourcefulness Stiles seemed to posses in endless quantities.

 

              Stiles quickly flipped through the sheets of paper and eventually pulled out a map of the local area with three circled X’s in the woods around the town in a seemingly random pattern.  “Ok, so the first body was found here.  We should have enough time to get there and get a good look at it before we have to start heading back before dark.  The barbeque is taking place after sundown in the middle of the town,” Stiles informed Danny.

 

              Danny snorted in frustration at the town’s predicament.  “I’m willing to bet that there’s more than one reason as to why they’re holding it in the center of town after dark.  It probably, helps reduce the number of people who’d consider going for a moonlit stroll through the woods if they’re offering free food.  Man, these people must be scared.”  Stiles silently agreed.  The two teenagers gathered some hiking essentials and set out to look at the first murder scene.

 

 

 

** Chapter 3: The Hike, the Suspect, and some Random Nudity **

 

             The hike through the twilight colored forest was simply breathtaking.  Most of the trees seemed to be almost on fire with their autumn coloring.  Practically speaking, Stiles was pleased at the number of leaves that littered the ground which would make it exceedingly difficult in his opinion for any approaching trouble to sneak up on them unawares.  Danny seemed in an excellent mood, despite the circumstances surrounding their presence in Oakwood Falls, and it made Stiles happy to see it.

 

Stiles had a crush on Danny for a while before it was made clear to him one day, a year or so before things got crazy, by a perceptive and smug Jackson that Danny was so obviously out of his league it wasn’t even funny.  That combined with the facts that Danny was extremely popular, had the body of a young Adonis, and seemed to barely notice him, convinced Stiles long ago that he didn’t really have a shot with the larger teenager.  Still, spending all this time together was nice.  Even if he couldn’t be more than friends with Danny, he was still a cool guy to hang out with, and pretending to be his boyfriend wasn’t exactly a chore.  Stiles inevitably started thinking about what it would be like to actually go on a real date with Danny when he collided into the object of his thoughts.

 

Danny had come up short at the murder scene that appeared before him.  There wasn’t any police tape of anything around the small group of trees, but there had obviously been signs of an immense struggle.  The ground itself gave nothing away being covered in newly fallen leaves and washed regularly by the rain that must have fallen from time to time over the past couple weeks, but the trees themselves told enough of the tale.

 

Four of the trees nearby were all showed a number of deep claw marks that looked suspiciously similar the marks made by a large werewolf.  Slowly going around the spot kicking through the leaves on the ground uncovered a large number of broken tree limbs that didn’t look too old and some appeared to be cut off of the trees with a knife or a _very_ sharp claw.

 

The boys were too busy looking around for any further clues to notice a lone figure stealthily making its way towards them.  Danny heard it first but he was almost too late as a werewolf in full wolf form lunged at Stiles.  Danny knocked it out of the way just in time as Stiles went flailing to the ground in surprise.  Danny shifted and a short but vicious fight ensued.  Danny was obviously losing from what Stiles could tell so when the two were separated by a good distance, he reached into his bag, pulled out a tightly sealed package, quickly unwrapped it and threw what looked like a bean bag right at the wolf’s face.  A small cloud of purple powdered wolfs bane puffed out when the small bag made contact.  The wolf scrambled around, completely stunned as Stiles grabbed Danny and dragged him away back towards town as quickly as he could go.

 

Danny didn’t seem to want to leave, but Stiles wasn’t taking any chances.  He honestly didn’t know how much of an effect his little weapon would cause and he didn’t want to risk their lives needlessly.  Once they scrambled back into the relative safety of the town, they slowly made their way back to their room to get ready for the Meet and Greet Barbeque.

 

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Danny started getting undressed to take a shower while discussing their mini adventure.  “So I think that guy might qualify as a suspect.”  Danny said sarcastically taking off his hiking boots.  Stiles look on and spoke, “Definitely a suspect.  Although he could have been doing exactly what we were doing.  Looking for clues to try and figure out what’s been happening to these poor people.  Still we can’t discount him.  He had light gray and white fur.  I’ll ask our helpful hotel owner if he knows of anyone that might shift into that type of wolf.  Meanwhile you can uh… um… what are you doing?”  Stiles asked as Danny took off the rest of his clothes save for his tightly fitting briefs which he had hooked his thumbs into and seemed prepared to discard with equal nonchalance.

 

Danny tried to assume his best innocent face and looked up at Stiles with his thumbs still under the waistband of his underwear.  Danny had had a few boyfriends in the past and while he wasn’t a virgin, he still didn’t have an enormous amount of experience with seduction.  Pushing all modesty aside for the moment to honestly look at himself, Danny knew he was pretty damn hot, had a great mind, had a decent sense of humor, and was a pretty easy going kind of guy.  So suffice it to say, he never really had to try hard to get another guy to go out with him.

 

Still giving Stiles his innocent look Danny hoped to god he was doing this right and replied, “I’m getting ready to go take a shower before we head on out to the barbeque.  I don’t think we have a lot of time before it starts so if we’re going to take two separate showers we better hurry,” Danny ended somewhat hesitantly realizing it sounded way more obvious as he said it than it sounded in his head.  Stiles just kind of gave him a confused look so Danny decided to leave his briefs on and just head into the bathroom.

 

If it was anyone else but Danny… ok if it was anyone else but Danny or Lydia, Stiles would have sworn that he was just asked to join him in the shower.  A somewhat surprising call from the bathroom of, “Wow Stiles!  It looks like at least three people could fit in this thing.  Have you seen the shower yet?” didn’t exactly help matters.  “uh no… not yet.  Uh… I’m going to go check with the hotel owner while you finish up.  I’ll be back later.”

 

 _“Damn,”_ thought Danny.  “Ok let’s step up the game,” he muttered to himself as he quickly showered, toweled himself off but left his hair still a bit wet and went with a towel wrapped around his waist into the bedroom.  Stiles still hadn’t returned yet.  “Excellent…”

 

A few moments later Stiles entered their room and started talking in the direction of the bathroom while looking down at some more pamphlets that the owner had given him.  “The hotel owner says that a lot of werewolves can shift into a full wolf form around here and that at least a dozen or more look white and gray when they do.  He wanted to know if you could smell if it was a male or female to try and narrow it down.”

 

“Uh no, sorry, I wasn’t really concentrating on his or her scent while fighting.”  Danny said from the corner of the bedroom surprising the hell out of Stiles who assumed he was still in the shower. Looking up he saw that Danny had his back to him as the older teen dropped his towel and began rummaging around in a drawer.  Stiles dropped the pamphlets he was holding, his eyes glued to Danny’s smooth ass.  His pants got uncomfortably tight unsurprisingly fast and it didn’t make matters any better when Danny turned around at hearing the pamphlets drop.

 

Danny was one happy naked werewolf at hearing the human’s heartbeat skyrocket.  He’d at last gotten a response out of Stiles.  He quickly assumed a normal look on his face as he turned around and Stiles picked up the pamphlets on the floor and held them in front of his crotch while his eyes roamed over Danny’s now exposed front.  Danny let him have a good look before reaching into the drawer and pulling out a pair of clean briefs.  “Oh sorry, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal since we’ve changed in front of each other at practice so many times and all,” Danny said as he pulled on his underwear.

 

Stiles’ entire face was blushing at hearing Danny’s words.  “Oh uh, yeah.  No big deal.  Uh feel free to wear whatever you want or uh don’t want when it’s just us.  Sorry, I uh just well you know how the locker room is.  Rule number one is don’t look too long at another guy even if you both swing that way.  So I uh never really got a proper look at anyone before ‘cause I didn’t really want to make them uncomfortable.  You know… just like the occasional side glance…” Stiles said rubbing the back of his head.

 

Danny laughed out loud a bit, “Ha ha, yeah I know what you mean.  It’s not exactly fair to the others using the locker room to spy on someone when we have to get undressed in front of each other for practical reasons.  Besides it sure is easier to keep things under control when you focus on just showering,” Danny ended by patting his crotch for emphasis.

 

“Ha ha, uh yeah…  Ok I’m going to go take a shower now.  When I get out we can head on down to the barbeque.” Stiles said as he took off his hiking boots, gathered the rest of his clean clothes up, went to the bathroom, and proceeded to undress the rest of the way in privacy much to Danny’s disappointment.

 

 _“Oh my fucking god,”_ Stiles thought to himself as he got into the shower with a raging erection.  _“Is Danny coming onto me?  I think Danny’s coming onto me!  Holy shit!  Oh my fucking god, that ASS!  How the hell does someone actually get an ass like that?!”_ Stiles inwardly wondered to himself as he decided to take the edge off and relieve himself of his problem.  Stiles stroked his hardened length thinking about the werewolf in the other room.  Stiles focused on his well defined legs, his thickly muscled thighs, his tight rear end, his long broad back with just a few touches of normal teenage acne (hey no one’s perfect), his almost unnaturally muscled chest and abs, his small groomed bush that his cock rested on.  Stiles learned that Danny was apparently uncircumcised and he seemed to be about of average length and size while soft for a regular person (porn star dick size selection not applicable).  Aside from his own circumcision, Danny’s seemed pretty comparable with his own member actually.

 

Having finished himself off, Stiles was coming down from his high when he realized that: A) He had taken far too long in the shower, and B) Danny was a werewolf… with werewolf hearing… who couldn’t have been more than twenty feet away while he jerked himself off…  _“Oh god…”_   Stiles slapped himself in the forehead.

 

Quickly finishing his shower Stiles got dressed and slowly exited the bathroom with a wary look on his head.  Danny was lying down on the bed pulling his pants back on for some strange reason.  “Uh hey, sorry I took so long…”  Stiles said meekly.  Danny winked at him with a grin, “Oh not a problem at all, it’s been a stressful day for all of us.  A long shower is sure to have been most relaxing.”  Danny said as he pulled his shoes on.  Stiles sat on the other end of the bed and did the same while noticing that there was a wad of tissues in the small trash bin next to the wardrobe.  Stiles blushed thinking that werewolves probably seldom got the sniffles…

 

 

 

** Chapter 4: The Dance **

 

            Hand in hand, they made their way to the town’s barbeque and joined the throng of townies and some few tourists who had gathered there.  “Wow,” exclaimed Stiles softly, “it looks like the whole town might have shown up.”  Danny nodded.  “Not too surprising.  There’s safety in numbers,” the werewolf agreed.

 

            The hotel owner spotted the new pair of sleuths and nimbly made his way through the crowd to latch onto them.  “Ah my new friends!  Allow me to introduce you to some of my other friends and associates both old and new.”  Stiles slipped his arm around Danny’s waist causing the werewolf to smile as he was lead through the crowd.  The hotel owner introduced them to a number of permanent residents and tourists.  Stiles made a careful mental inventory of everyone and so did Danny who had a knack for remembering faces.

 

            Both Stiles and Danny were glad that they had planned out their fake relationship at least a little.  Multiple questions were asked of them including ones they weren’t prepared for but together they were able to simply make it up as they went.  A great deal of hand holding, some longing looks, and the occasional hug were shared between them to try and remain in character and blend in with these surprisingly open and affectionate people.

 

            The food was actually pretty good and both of the boys enjoyed themselves.  Eventually several tables were cleared away and many straight and LGBT couples started dancing together to a rather erratic mix of various types of music.  Danny took advantage of the opportunity.

 

            “So… would you like to dance?”  Danny asked Stiles who was happily watching the couples glide about the dance floor.  Stiles gave him a look and decided to test his luck.  “Just to keep up appearances?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.  Danny chuckled, “Maybe… or perhaps I’d genuinely like to dance with my handsome hero who saved my life today.”  Stiles pretended to look around for someone, “Handsome?  Hmm I didn’t know you were in jeopardy twice today… say this fellow seems like a nice guy maybe you should introduce us.”  Stiles said with a grin.

 

            Danny rolled his eyes, stood up, and extended his hand to the human.  “Well I guess I could spare a dance or two,” Stiles relented hoping against all his common sense that Danny was genuinely interested in him romantically.  It still puzzled the hell out of him as to why someone like Danny would want someone like him, but that’s what appeared to be the case unless he’d taken all leave of his senses.

 

            They moved onto the dance floor, fought for a bit on who was to lead who, before Danny put his foot down… right on top of Stiles’.  (Accidently of course).  Danny used Stiles surprise to take the lead and move them about to the medium paced song.  Once Stiles recovered he didn’t seem to mind the werewolf taking the lead.  Instead he took the opportunity to dominate the conversation.

 

            “So I know what we’re supposed to be doing for one thing or another,” Stiles said trying to hint at their pretend relationship without being too obvious in case the killer or killers were nearby, “but I don’t think I can keep up with this unless you tell me if you really want to try and see how things go with uh… being together or not.”

 

            Danny was taken aback at Stiles directness.  He definitely didn’t expect to have this conversation anytime soon.  By the end of the week?  Maybe, hopefully.  The first day?  Hell no.  “Ok well I guess it’s uh time to lay all the cards on the table…” Danny said.  “Just watch your words.”  Stiles briefly interrupted with a glance to the others around them and the no doubt many other supernatural individuals whose hearing was beyond that of a normal human’s.

 

            Danny nodded in understanding before continuing.  “I didn’t really pay much attention to you for the first few years, and now I realize how stupid I was not to look past someone’s  surface.  I mean just look at Scott.  He was just the asthmatic and somewhat nerdy kid who was unpopular.  But underneath that he’s one of the best people I’ve ever known.  The things he’s done to try and save his friends and family... it’s almost as impressive as what I’ve seen you do.”  Stiles gave Danny an unbelieving look at that.  Scott was the hero.  End of story.  Stiles knew he was the weak sidekick, but he took comfort in the fact that he was able to help out from time to time to some degree.  Stiles told Danny this and Danny simply shook his head in disagreement.

 

            “Stiles, I confess that I’m secretly a comic book geek, but I honestly don’t believe in sidekicks.  Scott was bitten.  This world was forced on him.  He didn’t have a choice, and you did.  You chose to help Scott at risk to your own life time and time again.  Lydia told me what Gerard did to you to try and get at Scott, and you simply took it and kept it to yourself rather than enrage your best friend like that monster wanted.  You chose to do that.  You chose to help Scott and Isaac.  You chose to help Derek.  Without the benefit of their enhanced strength, and healing, and senses, you chose to put your fragile human life on the line to help out in any way you could.  You chose to be the one to tell me about this crazy new world I’m living in.  You chose to be the one to help me adapt to it.  Nothing was forcing you to do this or get any further involved.  You could have simply walked away time and time again… but you didn’t.  You chose to be there for me when I needed someone the most,” Danny said with the hint of a tear in his eye before continuing. 

 

“Scott deserves a huge amount of thanks that he’s probably never going to get from the people he’s helped save, but events around him were constantly forcing him to make decisions he didn’t want to make.  Sometimes you were forced to make decisions too, but a lot of the time you weren’t but you made those decisions anyways.  Can you think of one time where you decided to bow out?  One time where you didn’t choose to put yourself on the line when given the chance rather than help your friends and family?  Stiles… you’re the greatest hero I know… how could I _not_ start to fall in love with you over the past few months?” Danny asked with such an intense look that Stiles was completely speechless for a solid minute.

 

Eventually Stiles gathered his wits about him and responded, “Ok, uh WOW.  I… I… I totally got nothing to say that could possibly compete with uh that… but uh, if you want to uh try this thing out for real… I’m 100% game.”

 

Danny chuckled for a bit before nodding.  “It makes me really happy to hear you say that,” the werewolf spoke solemnly before he sighed remembering why they were really here.  “But we can’t let it interfere with what we’re doing here.  I think we’ve met just about everyone we can in one night so maybe we should turn in and start early tomorrow.”  Stiles nodded his head in agreement and started to disengage himself from Danny in an attempt to leave the dance floor but the werewolf held him firm.  “Oh and Stiles,” Danny said in a husky voice while moving in and capturing Stiles’ mouth with his own for a brief kiss, “I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

 

Stiles smiled in a slightly stunned fashion as Danny led him off the dance floor and they returned to their room without incident.  Both were too tired from the long day of driving, hiking, and dancing to really do more than collapse on their bed and quickly drift off to sleep.

 

 

 

** Chapter 5: A Very Good Morning with More Random Nudity **

 

            Danny was up and about early the next morning while Stiles, half unconsciously, bemoaned the bright light that was shed upon him as Danny opened the curtains to take in the lovely forested view.  “Come on Stiles, we got killers to catch!” Danny exclaimed as he stretched himself out in the glorious sunshine.

 

            “Oh my god!  You’re a morning person aren’t you… this might not work out after all…” Stiles grumbled while wrapping himself up into a cocoon of darkness and warmth.  Danny rolled his eyes but stopped for a bit when a sudden thought occurred to him that yesterday might have worn the human down considerably more than his unnaturally-high-level-of-stamina-werewolf-self was.

 

            “Hmm ok, you sleep in… I’m just going to get ready to take a shower.” Danny replied as he began to slowly take off his few clothes.  Stiles sat bolt upright and peered out from his cocoon as his new _(and OMG totally real!)_ boyfriend stripped down to his briefs.  Danny still had a morning erection and his tight fitting underwear left little to the imagination.  Stiles’ own erection fully blossomed at the barely concealed sight of Danny’s cock.  Stiles didn’t really care too much about size (not that he’d ever admit that to anyone) since so many other things mattered more, as Danny proved last night while dancing, but Stiles was still pleasantly warm upon realizing that while Danny was probably a little shorter length wise than his own average self, he was obviously noticeably thicker.  He just hoped Danny wasn’t expecting a monster in his own pants.

 

            Danny himself was a bit warm knowing full well the reaction he was causing.  He decided to let Stiles have something to look forward to however and kept his underwear on once again as he made his way into the bathroom and slowly closed the door.

 

            A short while later Danny emerged from the bathroom fully dressed to find a most pleasantly naked Stiles hunting for clothing.  Apparently Stiles wanted to return the favor for yesterday’s little performance.  Danny’s pants tightened upon eyeing Stiles’ slim and mole splattered body.  Stiles obviously didn’t obsess over his body the way Danny knew he himself did, but the lack of so called ‘perfection’ only made the werewolf want to touch and explore even more.  Stiles’ entire body was pale, his ass a bit small but still well shaped.  He had a small amount of extra fat on the side of his hips (which Danny surprisingly found sexy) but the rest of him from the rear looked slim and lean.  A large number of small and large moles dotted his body at random.  Danny flushed as the urge to traces lines between Stiles’ moles using his tongue came upon him. 

 

            Stiles apparently hadn’t heard Danny enter and didn’t appear to really be looking for something to wear.  Danny surmised that the sexy human teenager was waiting for him to emerge from the bathroom and put on a show.  Quietly creeping across the thick carpet, Danny stood right behind Stiles and let his hands fall on the naked young man’s shoulders as he breathed warmly across the back of his neck.  Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin at first but after hearing Danny’s soft chuckle he remained frozen in place realizing his plan probably backfired.

 

            “I have to give you credit for originality.  If the killer wanted you dead and came into our room while I was indisposed, I’m sure he would have second thoughts upon seeing such a tempting target.  It might have given you just enough time to talk your way out of it or call for help…  I know that I for one wouldn’t want to mar such a sexy physique.” Danny said as low and sultrily as possible.

 

            The werewolf’s hands started their descent and stopped right above Stiles crease without touching more than his lower back.  “Mmm, your skin is so smooth,” Danny murmured breathing in Stiles’ scent deeply, “and you smell positively delicious.”  Danny didn’t want to overstep himself so he trailed his hands up back to Stiles’ shoulders letting his fingernails lightly drag across Stiles’ entire back.

 

            Danny could smell Stiles arousal even if he couldn’t see it, so being at least a half-way gentleman, he gave Stiles an option.  “If you’d prefer, I’m willing to go downstairs and wait for you to finish up without anything proceeding further.  But I’d be lying if I didn’t admit I’d be disappointed in not seeing the rest of you.  However as much as I’d love to get to know each other better all day long,” Stiles let out an adorable gasp, “I think we’d better solve this case before going much further to keep our mind on the task at hand.  And I solemnly swear I won’t be offended in the slightest if you ask me to leave for a bit.”

 

            With that, Danny withdrew from Stiles and took a few steps back to sit on the bed and admire Stiles’ body from afar.  Stiles seemed to think it over while Danny more than expected to be asked to leave at any moment, but Stiles surprised him once again by turning around and displaying all he had.  Danny refused to look downwards and instead kept his eyes strictly on Stiles’ face.  Stiles was blushing a bit but had a determined look on his face as he surprisingly saw Danny looking right back at him.  Realizing what Danny was doing, Stiles grinned, fell a little bit more for the werewolf, and gave Danny a slight nod.

 

            Danny grinned back and let his gaze outright devour everything before him.  Stiles’ slightly muscled chest was actually more impressive than he was expecting.  Stiles wore entirely too loose shirts in Danny’s opinion if that was what he was hiding away.  His chest wasn’t chiseled like his own, but it did have some definite masculine definition to it.  He had a scant bit of chest hair that lead down to gather around his adorable navel before proceeding further.  Stiles’ stomach was neither flat nor fat.  It wasn’t muscled or sculpted, neither lean nor overly protruding.  It was rather average.  It had a small amount of cushioning that no doubt became small and normal little rolls when he sat down.  His slightly cushioned hips complemented it nicely in Danny’s opinion.

 

            Stiles had surprisingly hairy legs and forearms for someone who didn’t have much hair on his chest.  His thighs were about average and quite pale.  His groin seemed to have been left to its own devices and looked completely untouched by any grooming instrument.  Stiles’ fully hard erection stood out from his untamed bush at a roughly sixty to fifty degree angle from his stomach.  His circumcised head was large and pale pink, while the rest of the shaft was a bit thinner than this own.  Overall Stiles looked to be fairly average and was slightly longer than his own.  To say that every part of Stiles turned him on would have been an honest understatement.

 

            Danny closed his eyes and suppressed a shudder of attraction while Stiles continued to stand there.  With his eyes now focused back on Stiles, Danny quite calmly spoke, “If you don’t go take a shower _right_ now, I’m not going to be able to resist using my mouth on you and then our early start will be ruined.”  Stiles moaned and his cock twitched as Danny calmly continued, “once we have this thing in the bag, I’m all yours.  Both in and out of bed.  I want to do nothing more than explore every inch of you, and that means finding out more about what kind of person you are outside of the bedroom.”

 

            Stiles was  
blushing furiously as he hastily gathered his clothes and made a quick retreat into the bathroom.  Danny heard the shower turn on but was surprised when Stiles opened the bathroom door again and poked his head out.  “You know… I also want nothing more than to explore every inch of you… both in and out of bed…  just wanted to be clear,” he said as he ducked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

 

Danny couldn’t help but lay back on their enormous bed and thank God at how lucky he was.  God apparently approved as Danny heard the unmistakable sounds of Stiles jerking himself off again in the shower.  Danny chuckled as he unzipped his pants and reached for the box of tissues for the second time in two days.

 

 

 

** Chapter 6: The Suspects **

 

            The boys had a small breakfast at a lovely local bagel shop before heading out to look for the other two murder sites.  They made good time and were able to thoroughly search both of them.  Better yet, they weren’t assaulted again, although Danny said that he thought he smelt something nearby that might have been watching them at the third one.  Both sites appeared to be almost identical to the first murder scene.  They found large trees with deep claw marks, an unusually high number of somewhat freshly broken branches, some of which appeared to have been cut with something unnaturally sharp, and no other evidence that they could discern. 

 

            The boys headed back to their hotel room, each going over the facts before them again and again.  Stiles decided he needed to do some research on the folklore behind any and all of the local supernatural creatures so he headed down stairs to ask the hotel owner if he’d be willing to give him the low down on who/what lived here.  Having gotten a surprisingly long list that caused Stiles’ eyebrows to attempt to leap off his forehead, the human went off to the library rightly guessing that a town like this must have one hell of a supernatural mythology section.

 

            Danny meanwhile spent his time going to a capture-the-flag field game that the town was putting on that afternoon.  He played well despite obviously going up against several other unnaturally fast and strong men and women, but more importantly he kept his eyes and ears open to see if anything didn’t fit.  Once the game was over, Danny’s team lost despite their valiant attempts, he headed on back to their hotel room to rendezvous with Stiles.

 

            Danny found  
his adorably odd boyfriend sitting in the middle of their bed with a laptop balancing on one knee, an open notebook balancing on the other, two differently colored pens sticking out of his mouth, about a dozen books surrounding him on the bed, and a look on intense concentration on his furrowed face.  Danny felt himself fall a little more for Stiles at seeing him in full research mode.  He couldn’t wait to get to know him better, inevitable faults and all.

 

            “Fi’d o’t an’ting ‘ood?” Stiles spoke around the pens in his mouth.  Danny just snorted to himself as Stiles spit out the pens onto an open book and coughed.  “I mean, find out anything good?”  Stiles repeated with a bashful smile.

 

            Danny smiled right back, “Oh yeah.  I think I actually found a pretty damn good lead.”  Stiles looked surprised and replied, “Oh yeah?!  Nice!  I actually think I’m onto something myself.  You go first.”

 

            Danny acquiesced, cleared his throat, and told Stiles the short story he heard from a friendly teammate of his who recognized him as a fellow werewolf right off the bat.  “So one of the guys on the other team was a bit rougher in how he played than anyone else.  It was obvious that he wasn’t human and I thought that maybe whatever he was, was simply a little hard around the edges.  I asked Sally, the other werewolf on my team who came out to me straight away, what his deal was and she told me that his name’s Chance Herald and he’s also a werewolf who moved back into town recently after leaving it for a number of years.  Apparently about ten years ago he was out hunting when his young son got caught in the river during the snow melt season when the river is very fast and high, and the poor boy drowned.  Chance seemed to blame his son’s death and everything and anything until he finally left town and disappeared.  He eventually returned around three months ago and has been something of a quiet outsider since.  Sally was surprised to see him participate in the game today and thought that he probably only came to take out some of his unspent aggression against the townsfolk.  Oh and guess what, he often changes into a gray and white wolf and takes lone runs through the forest.”

 

            Stiles was impressed.  “Huh, that’s a pretty good lead.  He’s definitely up there on our list of suspects.  We’ll have to try and keep an eye on him when we can.  Might be difficult though if he’s a loner…  Hmm.  Anyways, good work!  You’re not half so bad at being a detective than I thought you’d be,” Stiles said with a wink.  “Did you find out anything else?  Remember, even little oddities might matter.”

 

            “Hmm,” Danny pondered, “Well when I got back to my room I discovered I had a bibliophile for a boyfriend…”  Stiles snorted and began slowly stroking the spine of one of the books with a sock covered foot.  “Oh really? My, how lucky for you, you have a boyfriend with a mind.  Anything else?”  Danny laughed at Stiles antics, “Well it’s not really much but one of my teammates didn’t seem to know how to play very well and he kind of looked like a local, so I asked Sally about him and she said that his name was Steven Mills.  He’s actually something of a tourist that has been here for almost two solid months and who seems to have a lot of money and spends most of his time fishing.  Although he doesn’t seem to be very good at it and hardly catches anything.  He seemed friendly enough, but he played liked he fishes, badly.”

 

            Stiles cocked his head from side to side.  “A fisherman with lots of free time who can’t catch fish… well there’s no apparent motive, but let’s make sure to keep tabs on him anyways.  Sometimes things about people can surprise you.  Oh speaking of which, do you know if Chance is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega?  I’m pretty sure he’d have to be an Alpha to have killed three werewolves individually and gotten away without a scratch.  According to our hotel owner, two of the three werewolves killed were Alphas themselves.”

 

Danny shook his head saying that he didn’t really know, but that he certainly acted like an Alpha.  “Well that’s my findings for the day, so what exactly did my oh-so-clever human find?”

 

            Stiles rolled his eyes, started stroking another book with his foot just to annoy Danny, adopted a superior sounding proper voice and said, “something just as interesting as the human’s werewolf did I’ll have you know.”  Stiles cleared his throat just as Danny did while the werewolf tried to wait patiently while his eyes were dragged back and forth between Stiles foot and his mouth.

 

            “So after checking into almost all of these creatures that our helpful hotel owner gave us, I found exactly two that are rumored by some texts (although admittedly not all) to have the ability to…” Stiles did a little drum roll on his laptop’s case, “control trees.”  Stiles let that sink in for a moment as Danny’s mind rapidly went over the strange murder sites.  Once the werewolf’s eyes had appropriately widened to Stiles’ satisfaction he continued.  “These creatures would be Nymphs and according to a few texts…” Stiles held out a hand to Danny awaiting an answer.

           

“Satyrs...” Danny supplied, “both of whom are long lived right?”  Stiles nodded.  “Correct,” Stiles continued, “so they might have held a grudge all these years if they’re old enough or the hatred has been passed down through the few generations intact enough from the original werewolf incursion all those decades ago.  But it gets better.”  Danny looked up out of his slight daze as to the implications that Stiles was letting fall without a care. 

 

            “Better?” Danny asked, “Wait let me guess, the Pan family is not exactly friendly with the rest of the town and something’s happened recently that might start off a string of killings.”  Stiles nodded solemnly.  “Until about two months ago, there were only two survivors of the Pan family.  A brother named Jason, the current mayor of the town and a Satyr, and his much beloved sister Julia, popular with everyone it seems, the life of any local party, a Nymph, and recently deceased due to an accident.  Apparently some Nymphs and Satyrs are supernaturally attached to certain objects like streams, mountains, glades, etc.  Julia was attached to a single and young tree that a hunter mistakenly assumed was normal and he decided to cut it down to use it in part as a shelter to hide from the local wildlife to get a better vantage point from while hunting.  When he did so, Julia simply collapsed at the post office where she was at the time and was cut in half with no apparent cause, tool, or perpetrator.  That particular detail was kept out of the papers and off the local police record since it would have obviously raised a huge hubbub that would have shown a spotlight on this small town from the rest of the country.  It wasn’t until later that our understandably devastated mayor, Jason Pan, discovered what the hunter had done… and that the hunter was a local werewolf.”

 

            “Oh,” groaned Danny in regret at the waste of life.  “Wait a minute, if the werewolf was a local, wouldn’t he have known not to go anywhere near where the Pan’s trees are or something?  I mean if I could die by someone cutting down my tree I’d protect the hell out of it.”  Stiles nodded.  “I had the same reaction when the hotel owner told me the story.  But he said that what one was tied to was a strict secret among Nymphs.  Only their family would ever have that kind of information since it was such a great weakness.  Most Nymphs aren’t attached to something so vulnerable and it looked like Julia chose to employ the school of fish strategy rather than try and make her tree stand out but adding some sort of obvious protection to it.  She apparently made it very well known that that entire section of the forest was private and out of bounds.  She even diverted a stream to make it something of an island with a very steep incline so that animals and hunters alike wouldn’t naturally wish to climb up and venture forth towards her tree.”

 

            Danny’s eyebrows came together in confusion.  “School of fish strategy?”  Stiles blinked before stating, “If a predator is going to eat you, gathering yourself together in a large group of similar animals drastically reduces the chances of you specifically getting eaten.  Someone will probably get eaten, but if there’s a thousand of you, there’s only a one in a thousand chance that it’ll be you.  And there are a hell of a lot more than a thousand trees around here.  I’m sure that Julia took every subtle precaution against anyone coming into contact with her tree.  But either that werewolf deliberately killed her for absolutely no reason by somehow miraculously finding out which tree was hers, or it was a horribly tragic case of bad luck combined with a werewolf who didn’t know how to respect other’s property.  Either case is extremely unlikely, but it has to be one of them as far as I can tell,” Stiles ended.

 

            “Can we question this werewolf?” Danny asked against his better judgment, correctly guessing the answer Stiles had waiting for him.  “No,” Stiles supplied, “he was the first werewolf to get cut in half.”

 

 

 

 

** Chapter 7: The Solution **

 

            After consulting with the hotel owner, Stiles and Danny decided to take matters into their own hands and confront the mayor at his mansion.  They were both reasonably certain that they were in little danger considering that: A) there weren’t any trees inside the mansion, B) if the mayor tried anything they could use a small dart gun that the hotel owner gave them with a few poisoned darts that would put a Satyr to sleep in seconds, and C) several people both here in Oakwood Falls and in Beacon Hills would be alerted if they didn’t both check in with them in a few hours so the mayor would have to be insane to try anything against them.

 

            As Stiles pulled up to the front of the ancient looking Pan mansion, Danny started a line of questioning that was a bit disturbing.  “So what exactly do you make of our ‘helpful hotel owner’ now that you know he keeps weapons on hand that can be used specifically against his fellow neighbors?” Danny asked.  Stiles cocked his head to the side admitting that the werewolf certainly had a good point.  “That he’s a practical man who took to the boy scouts’ motto of ‘always be prepared’ a little too well?” Stiles tried for levity. 

 

“I don’t know… he kinda makes me nervous now,” Danny admitted.  “You and me both,” Stiles replied, “but according to Derek he’s all above board so I’m going to trust him.”  Danny grunted, “Ok, so what if he’s the killer, he came up with this bogus story he told you, then sent the investigators up against the mayor with a weapon that may or may not work against said mayor to get both of us or him out of the way and throw suspicion on someone else?” Danny queried.

 

Stiles blinked, “Wow!  You’re more suspicious than I am!  Look at you go!”  Danny softly punched Stiles in the arm.  “Ow!  Ok, ok.  Look, I went and asked your friend Sally about all this and then the librarian who I got friendly with yesterday and they all corroborated the hotel owner’s story about the tragic death of Julia Pan at the hands of an idiotic hunter who happened to be a local werewolf.  Then I went down to the pharmacy that had a black flag in front of it and after flirting my ass off I asked the stud behind the counter about what would make a Satyr falls asleep and he gave me the same bottle I saw the hotel owner use to coat the darts with.  Apparently having non-lethal weapons against your fellow supernatural neighbors is somewhat common in this town.”  Danny gave Stiles a disbelieving look.  “Hey maybe the boy scouts is super popular around here!  I don’t know!  Oh!  Also I asked around to see if anyone knew what type of werewolf Chance Herald was, and everyone said that he used to be a Beta, but that he’s probably an Omega now, although no one knows for certain since he keeps to himself so much.  But everything about the hotel owner seems to check out. So I say we do this thing.  ”

 

Danny rolled his eyes but agreed muttering, “I don’t know what’s more unlikely, people keeping boatloads of weapons around in the event their neighbors go crazy, or your flirting actually working on a random pharmacy stud.”  Stiles punched Danny in the shoulder none-too-gently and said, “Hey!  My flirting worked well enough on you and you’re about as studdly as they come.”  Danny laughed at the jokingly backhanded compliment and got out of Stiles jeep.

 

“Huh, look at that,” Danny said pointing to the intricate design of the old and black cast iron gate leading up to the mansion.  Atop the strong bars was the unmistakable design of a circle with three oak leaves superimposed within it and all pointing out at different angles.  Stiles whistled, “Now that’s an old family.  Ok let’s see if it’s unlocked.”

 

As Stiles walked forward to open the gate, it opened by itself on silent hinges.  Stiles and Danny looked at each other in mild trepidation before they both walked through the gate and down the walkway to the front door which also opened before they could reach it.  “Fuck, this is starting to look like a bad idea,” Stiles whispered.  “Yeah,” agreed Danny, “but I don’t think turning back now would help further our investigation any.  I’ll do my best to protect you if anything goes wrong.”  Stiles looked at Danny, “I know you would.”

 

Entering together, both noticed that the interior was rather gloomy both in color and lack of proper lighting.  A voice above and a ways in front them startled the two teenagers, “I admit I was expecting you somewhat sooner.”

 

“Aww shit,” Stiles swore as his mind flashed through every James Bond movie he’d ever seen.  “Look, a lot of people know that we’re here and what we’re doing and if we don’t contact them soon, there’s going to be hell raining down on this town sooner than you’d think possible.” Stiles informed the young man in a steady voice as the mayor walked down a large staircase to the ground floor to meet them.  Danny got the strong impression that he’d seen this man somewhere before.

 

“Oh good, I was hoping you had some common sense.  Perhaps you can help my town solve this grisly case after all.  Would you like a tour of my home while we talk?  I get the chance to show it off to newcomers so rarely you know,” the Satyr spoke in a measured and silky voice.

 

“So you’re not the killer?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask.  The man’s expression was amused, “Heavens no.  I admit I rejoiced upon hearing of the death of my sister’s killer, even if his foul deed was done unintentionally, however I had nothing to do with his death and I certainly didn’t have anything to do with the others.  No, something else is going on here that continues to escape my understanding.”

 

Danny didn’t hear any uptick in the man’s heartbeat but with a Satyr, who the hell knows what that could mean.  At Stiles look for confirmation or denial of the truth of the speaker, Danny shrugged his shoulders and Stiles understood the dilemma.

 

Stiles decided to play ball.  “Well in that case, we’d love to have a look around your home.  It’s not exactly something we’re get the chance to see every day.”  The Satyr accepted the compliment and lead them through a series of poorly lit but much more colorfully decorated rooms about the ground floor.

 

“So where has your investigation lead you so far?” asked the mayor.  Stiles looked at Danny who shrugged again and decided to go for the truth.  “Well you were our top suspect and, no offence, you still kind of are…”  The mayor dipped his head, “Naturally, and who else has come to your attention?”  Stiles informed him of the other two and asked the mayor if he knew whether or not Chance Herald was an Alpha.  “Hmm,” replied the mayor, “I do not know of this Mr. Mills, yet I am well aware of Mr. Herald and the tragedy that he suffered.  No he’s not an Alpha and never has been, he used to be a well respected Beta, but all indications show that he’s an Omega now.  I admit that while it’s entirely possible that Mr. Herald has completely taken leave of his senses and done such terrible things, I sincerely doubt that he would have gone after his fellow werewolves first.  No, it’s much more likely that he’d have come after myself or… ah… my sister…  an Alpha… Excuse me for a moment,” the mayor said with completely black pupils and a deadly look clouding his face.

 

Stiles and Danny were more than taken aback, but the mayor only walked slightly down the hall and into another room to pick up the telephone.  Danny bent his will to try and listen in as best he could and was proud of himself in being able to discern every spoken word on both ends.  “He’s calling the police and asking them to immediately arrest Chance Herald in connection with his sister’s murder and the recent attacks,” Danny informed Stiles who was practically dying of curiosity.

 

A moment later Jason Pan returned.  “I apologize for the interruption.  I had absolutely no solid lead on anything suspicious about my sister’s death aside from its sheer improbability.  Mr. Mills, of course, came up as the most likely suspect but he had a rock solid alibi and being a Beta or an Omega, he didn’t have the abilities to force another werewolf to do his bidding.  Yet if he is in fact an Alpha… he might have deliberately planned his semi-hermitage existence to keep his new status a secret while planning on doing away with both my sister and myself.”

 

Stiles and Danny both wore confused looks on their faces so the mayor elaborated, “My family is made up of Nymphs and Satyrs, or at least it used to be,” Jason said in a melancholy tone, “and that means that this land is ours to command and control if we wish.  We rarely do more than lend nature a subtle guiding hand to steer our town towards a brighter tomorrow, but we could abuse our powers and do much more.  For example I could raise or lower the river, halt it almost completely, or even divert it if I so chose.  So naturally if Mr. Herald’s child was taken by the river and he was desperate to blame someone… me and my family are the best targets around.  And if he’s an Alpha… he had both the means and certainly the twisted motive.  He could then kill the innocent werewolf he used as my sister’s killer and make it look like he was defending himself against the trees themselves, thus leading the town to suspect me.  Killing two more innocent werewolves in the same manner seems a bit much, but if he’s deranged… I guess there’s no knowing how many he’d kill before the town burned me and my house to the ground.”

 

Stiles thought it over and everything seemed to fit.  Danny reached the same conclusion, but something was still nagging at him and he couldn’t figure out what.  Not to let his host off the hook so easily, Stiles decided to continue the tour and maybe get something more out of the mayor.  After all, it was entirely possible that the whole business with Chance Herald was some elaborate scheme to throw them off the scent.  The mayor seemed to sense Stiles’ thoughts.

 

“I wouldn’t blame you in the slightest for continuing to harbor doubts.  However once the werewolf in question is in custody, it will be a simple matter of ascertaining his Alpha status and having another werewolf dig into his memories.  And even if the questioning werewolf was under my thumb, the abrupt halting of these murders would still prove my innocence in the long run.  Simple and somewhat anti-climatic, I know.  But after all, things can’t always be as thrilling in real life as they are on your television.”

 

The tour had advanced upstairs and along a broad hallway filled with old family portraits.  Danny abruptly stopped at one of them that looked very closely like the mayor himself.  “Mayor Pan, could you shine some more light in here if you wouldn’t mind?”  Curious as to what the werewolf was getting at, the mayor acquiesced and threw wide the nearby curtains to let in the twilight of dusk.

 

Danny cleared his throat and asked, “Mayor Pan, I noticed your manner of speech is uh… somewhat dated?  Could I ask how old you really are?”  Stiles was as confused as the mayor was, but decided to see where this was going.  “I’ll be seventy two next month.”  Stiles’ eyebrow leaped again as he peered closely at the man who certainly looked not a single day over 30 at the oldest.  “Damn! I don’t suppose one could become a Satyr…” Stiles joked.  The mayor had the good manners to chuckle a bit before looking back to the werewolf.

 

“Thank you, and one last question.  Who exactly is this,” Danny said pointing to the portrait before him, “and what exactly happened to him?”

 

The mayor shrugged, “Certainly, that is my uncle Jacob.  His wife was killed during the time when the werewolves came here and began stirring up some trouble.  I wasn’t born yet at the time, but according to my father, my uncle was so heartbroken that he went off to into the forest and died.”  Seeing the shocked looks on the two younger men’s faces the mayor continued, “We tend to feel things more powerfully than others.  The death of a spouse has ended up killing many a Nymph and Satyr throughout history.  My uncles death and the manner it took place in, wasn’t exactly a surprise to my father.” 

 

Danny continued to look long and hard at the portrait before making up his mind about something.  “Jason, I don’t really know how to tell you this lightly, but I don’t think the murder of the werewolves is as simple as you think.  You see, I’m pretty damn certain that I played a game of capture the flag with your uncle today.  Mr. Mills that we told you about?  This portrait is of him.”

 

 

 

** Chapter 8: A Couple Endings and a Couple Beginnings **

 

            The rest of the case seemed to wrap itself up fairly well.  As it turned out, Chance Herald was indeed an Alpha who did indeed have Julia Pan killed by influencing a Beta he had never liked when he lived in town by messing with his head through his newly gained Alpha memory abilities.  Apparently Chance had blackmailed a supernatural creature who could read another’s mind in order to discover exactly which tree Julia was attached to.  After being caught and mentally probed, Chance was brought into the Pan mansion and was never heard from again.  The townsfolk prefer not to discuss the matter when it’s brought up.

 

            The deaths of the werewolves, however, were entirely laid at the feet of Steven Mills / Jacob Pan.  The elder Mr. Pan was easily arrested with the help of his nephew to subdue his supernatural powers and a quick thinking human with a dart gun.  Apparently rather than dying in the woods of despair, Jacob Pan decided to leave Oakwood Falls forever and live in exile.  It was only after hearing about the murder of his niece that he decided to return and seek his long awaited revenge on the werewolves. 

 

To be fair, mayor Jason Pan gave his uncle over to the local werewolf packs for judgment.  The only people who know what happened to him never publically came forth with the full story.  However, the most widely accepted rumor was that he was burned to death.  The next day after Jacob Pan was handed over to the werewolf packs, an enormous oak tree was found reduces to ashes on the outskirts of town despite the fact that no one saw a blaze throughout the entire night… at least not a blaze anywhere close to that section of the forest.

 

            The mayor was eventually able to get over the loss of his beloved sister to a greater degree but never fully.  In time, he took a trip to Greece where he found and married a lovely Nymph who agreed to come to America and live with him on the condition that her family may be allowed to come as well.  Mayor Pan agreed and the gloomy Pan mansion was eventually filled with the sounds of life again.

 

            Relative peace returned to Oakwood Falls, although once the story of what had really happened started to inevitably leek throughout the town, the local pharmacy and hunting weapon supply stores became extremely busy for several days.  Nevertheless, the murders stopped and the town’s tourism prospered once again.  The following summer, Scott and Isaac spent a nice long week of their own at the fancy hotel as guests of a certain Mr. Hale, who proved once again that his bark was worse than his bite.

 

            As for Stiles and Danny… well after a long night’s rest, they eventually got around to exploring anything and everything about each other, much to the other’s continual delight, for the rest of the entire week.  As much as each had fallen for the other, neither was so head over heels that they didn’t realize that a relationship between them was going to occasionally be a bumpy ride.  But as they got ready to head back to Beacon Hills after temporarily getting their fill of the forest and town of Oakwood Falls (for they were both certain of many a return trip), they looked forward to continuing their exploration together and facing any new challenges that would inevitably rear their heads. 

 

           The first challenge was of course how many colors they could get on each other when Stiles invited Danny out on their first real date to the local paint store to take a class with him.

 

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
